diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Base
]] ]] in Team Deathmatch.]] The Base, or Spawn, are the safe zones in Team Deathmatch and Domination and is the place where you spawn. These zones are indicated by a translucent tint in the color of your team. The Bases are protected by Protectors, fast little triangles that do tons of damage. Technical In both modes where Bases are present, the Zones are entirely fatal to any enemy tanks and their bullets. All but the toughest of sniper Bullets will quickly fade into nothingness at the edge of the shaded area. Any and all enemy Drones will quickly be destroyed at the edge of the shaded area as well, although highly upgraded Traps will shimmer in the Base for a second or two before dissapearing. The Base Protectors do not target Arena Closers, Crashers, or Bosses (except for Fallen Bosses). The Base itself has no effect on the aforementioned entities. The Protectors do, however, target Fallen Bosses as well as the Base does have effects on Fallen Bosses. 2 Teams In 2 Teams, there will be two Bases for the blue and red team. The red and blue Bases are large Bases spanning the sides from the top to the bottom. The blue Bases is always on the left and red in the right. 4 Teams In this game mode there are four bases. All four bases will be on a corner. The blue team's is on the top left, the green team's on the bottom left, purple team's on the top right and red team's on the bottom right. Domination In Domination, the Bases randomly enclose two corners. The Bases in Domination see little action, as the Dominators are the most important factor to the game mode. They still function just like in Team Deathmatch however, only you would not be able to shoot from one side to the other with a Booster, as you would die or be stopped and expelled before reaching the center. The area immediately surrounding the Dominators are colored like the Bases of the team that controls them, but is not fatal to enemy tanks and projectiles like the actual Bases are. Strategies Defense When on the losing team, you should not leave the Base at all when there is heavy fire coming all the way to the edge of the Base itself. Instead, you should travel down the base until you find a quiet area to level up. At higher levels, it is an effective strategy to use your Base to not only protect your flank, but as a means of retreat. Patrolling the area a short way away from the Base will allow you to attack careless enemies and retreat should you be overwhelmed. Flanking enemies and forcing them towards your Base is also an incredibly effective strategy, as they will be trapped between you and the Base. Be careful though, because if the Base kills the enemy before you do, you will not receive any points. Necromancers and, to a lesser degree, other tanks of the Overseer class, can influence the field without ever leaving the Base. By sending your Drones into the Base with the Right Click or Shift key, you can harvest Polygons from the safety of your Base. Necromancers are especially effective at this because their Drones will replenish their number as they collide with Yellow Squares. With high Drone Count, you can send your Drones out along the entire base and reap a sizable harvest from complete safety, only ending when you recall your Drones or when they die against the enemy Base. Indeed, you will be surprised at how many enemies you kill without even seeing them, as with so many Drones it is quite easy to accidentally kill weaker, damaged, or low health enemies. Overlords are also effective at utilizing this strategy due to their fast reload time. Predators, like the Necromancer, can utilize the the Base to retaliate against enemies attempting to create spawn traps. Because of the Predator’s incredible range and changing Point of View, you can remain safely in the Base while you snipe any enemies foolish enough to try to block up your Base. Others of the Sniper class can utilize this strategy, but due to shorter ranges, they are less effective. Stalkers, however, can move to the edge of the area and become invisible, allowing you to get closer while remaining relatively safe since you can easily retreat. Trivia * In older versions of Team Deathmatch, Bases occupied the corners opposite to each other, with Blue in the northwest corner and Red in the southeast. ** Domination also featured a similar layout, but rather than making the bases into strips like in Team Deathmatch, the Red and Blue Bases now randomly occupy either the North or South corners. Although, as always, Red will still occupy the East and Blue will still occupy the West. * Players defeated by the protectors from the opposite team's base will have their death screen stating: "You were killed by: An unnamed tank" ** This also applies to announcements when a boss is defeated by a spawn base. *Physically entering enemy Bases will instantly kill lower level tanks. However, Body Damage Builds such as the Booster experience an odd phenomenon before dying; they will begin shimmering and accelerating to extreme speeds as they are expelled from the Base. A Fighter with maximum Health, Body Damage, Movement Speed and Reload, if hitting the Base at full speed, will move halfway through it and be quickly expelled out the other side, grievously damaged. Category:Diep.io